Situations
by Insanity Booster
Summary: A collection of little scenarios featuring the cast of Grojband. Most pairings and characters will be included.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so these are some silly scenarios that I've thought up when doing work and other things. None of them are long enough to have a chapter to themselves so I'm going to put a few per chapter and just update every now and again. Anyway, I'm rambling, so.  
I do not own Grojband._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

**Only a dream**

~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Trina watched from behind a bush as Kon met up with a girl. He wrapped his arms around her and once they pulled back she pulled him into a kiss.

Trina felt her blood boil and she let out an ear-piercing screech before leaping from the bush and charging at the unfortunate girl.

Kon noticed Trina and paled as he was caught in the act of cheating.

Before Trina could even lay a hand on the girl the scene disappeared from her mind and she woke up with a jump

With tears rolling down her face, she looked over at the spot beside her to see Kon sleeping peacefully.

_'How dare he.' _She thought.

Despite her small built, Trina had quite a bit of strength, especially when angered.

She gave Kon one hard shove in the back, sending him tumbling out of the bed and crashing to the floor.

"Wha-!" He yelled, jumping up to see Trina sitting on the bed with her arms folded over her chest angrily.

"What was that for?" Kon questioned, rubbing the back of his head, which he had hit on the floor.

"I had a dream you cheated on me!" Trina screamed, not attempting to scrub the tears off her face.

Kon looked puzzled, but sat down next to her, "Trina." he said, his voice soft and quiet, "It was only a dream, trust me."

"She wasn't even pretty! How could you!" She wailed, ignoring what he said completely.

She threw herself into his chest, sobbing loudly in a very over-dramatic way. Kon cautiously petted her hair, unsure of what to say or do.

Within minutes, Trina had fallen asleep in Kon's arms with him still sitting there, confused.

* * *

**Tell me I'm pretty**

~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"That is totes a great colour on you, Mins!" Trina excitedly complimented her best friend. Mina smiled in response, happy to receive a compliment from Trina.

The two girls were out on a triple date with Kin and Nick. Along with them was none other than Trina's younger brother, Corey, and his girlfriend, Laney.

Trina and Mina continued to talk about fashion and their similar interests, while Kon, Corey and Laney spoke about their latest upcoming gig. Nick cuddled Mina close as Trina stuck a small forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Nick Mallory thinks Mina Beff looks stunning tonight." Nick commented, earning a shy blush from his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Nick." Mina giggled. Trina growled and swallowed her food.

"Kon!" She yelled, stopping the conversation between her boyfriend and her brother.

"What?" Kon asked, startled by Trina's sudden outburst.

"Tell me I'm pretty!" She insisted, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air as she waited for the compliment. Various people from other tables watched, rather amused.

"Uh, you look very pretty, Trina." Kon told her, pushing his food around his plate with his knife.

Trina squealed and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to spill his drink everywhere, "Isn't he the sweetest?" Trina asked Mina, who looked almost as afraid as Kon.

Meanwhile on the other side of Kon and Trina, Corey and Laney sat laughing at their friend's misfortune.

"Whipped." Laney said, covering it up with a fake cough.

* * *

_There will be more, but yeah. They're mostly going to be short and make no sense, and they'll probably mostly be of the cast when they're older, so._

_Anywho, thanks for reading I guess and any prompts for these little things are more than welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Phew, not so good at the whole updating thing, but whatever. Here's two more moments.  
I do not own Grojband._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

**Let's play hard to get**

~ x ~ x~ x ~

"So, I read online that guys like girls who play hard to get." Trina told Mina as the two friends entered Trina's room.

She plopped down onto her bed, kicking her shoes off and pulling out her phone.

Mina, unsure of what to reply, settled with a confused, "um"

Trina rolled her eyes, "Like, sigh, Mina. This is how I'll get Hunky Nick Mallory to like, love me and junk!"

Mina nodded slowly, unsure of how well this plan would go. After all, Trina's plans haven't gone so well before. But still, she kept her mouth shut, as attempting to tell Trina her idea probably wasn't the best would result in her getting lectured rather loudly.

"The next time I see Nick I'm totes going to play hard to get!" Trina squealed.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Trina sat in class. She had made sure to get a seat directly behind Nick so that she could gaze at the back of his head all day instead of paying attention to the lesson.

On the seat next to Trina sat Mina. She watched her best friend with uncertainty, unsure of what move she was planning on pulling with Nick.

Nick turned around to face the two girls. He gave them both his signature smile.

"Hey, Trina Riffin. Nick's wondering if you've got a pen he could borrow?" He asked.

Trina leaned across her table, and with her best attempt at a seductive voice, replied, "Maybe I do."

She sat back and smirked at him, but Nick seemed unconcerned.

"It's cool. Nick Mallory can just ask someone else." He moved to face the front of the room before being stopped by Trina.

"No! Wait, here you can have mine!" She told him, pushing her pen at him. He took it and gave her a wink.

"Thanks, Trina Riffin."

Once he turned round Trina sighed happily, before realizing that she no longer had anything to write with.

"Mina!" She half whispered, half shouted. Mina snapped to attention at Trina's voice.

"I need your pen!" Trina commanded. Mina bit her lip and looked between her pen and Trina.

"But, this is my only one." She explained.

She quickly handed it over when Trina started to growl, however.

* * *

**Separate the men from the boys**

~ x ~ x ~ x ~

It was the weekend that Peaceville would host the carnival. Everyone in town would go, as it was a break from the normal boring daily routine.

The Newmans wandered around, taking everything in. Konnie stopping every time she caught the smell of a new food.

"Ice cream!" She squealed before running off, dragging her sister behind her like a doll.

"So, Larrs, what do you want to do?" Carrie asked, looking around.

Larry shrugged.

"Step right up and test your strength! Let's see who the real men are!" A short, slightly overweight man yelled, attempting to reel in some customers for his stand. He ran the high striker, a game that tested strength.

The announcement caught Larry's attention, however. He made his way over, Carrie following behind him.

"I'll have a go." He said, glancing back at Carrie, to see if he was impressing her.

The man just stared Larry up and down, before handing him the hammer, "Sure, here you go, kid."

Larry nodded, before bringing the hammer down and sending the puck up.

It didn't make it very high, due to Larry not being very well built. He sighed and slumped his shoulders forward.

"Tough luck, kid." The man said.

"Yeah, tough luck. Now I think you should let the _real _men have a go." A boy around Larry's age mocked, barging through and grabbing the hammer from Larry.

He turned to wink at Carrie, "Don't worry, babe. I'll get you something."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

The boy did as Larry did, bringing the hammer down, but his hit managed to raise the puck higher than Larry's, high enough to win a prize.

"Take your pick, beautiful." He flirted, approaching Carrie.

She glared at him, and snatched the hammer out of his hands, before repeating both his and Larry's actions. Unlike the two boys she actually managed to hit it with enough force to ring the bell.

"I'll take that large bear." She told the man running the stand. Everyone watched in amazement while she collected her prize and walked off, arm around Larry's shoulders.

Larry couldn't help but look back at the other boy and stick his tongue out.

* * *

_I know nothing about carnivals, soo. And I think it's called the high striker, that's what it said when I googled it, so. And I don't think you can get prizes unless you actually ring the bell, but you can in this fic, because I said so and junk._

_I have no idea when this will be updated again, and I'm in the middle of writing a Larry/Laney one-shot but that probably wont be uploaded for like ages because motivation._

_Anyway, until next time. :)_


End file.
